fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WCWD
WCWD is the CW/MyNetworkTV dual affiliate that serves the Dixievile, FL area. It broadcasts on channel 35. Syndicated programming on WCWD includes: Supernanny, The Steve Wilkos Show, and The Robert Irvine Show among others. Logos WCWD youre watching powerpuff girls bumper 2007.png|WCWD bumper in 2007 for The Powerpuff Girls when it aired reruns in syndication News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *WDIX Newscap (1986-1991; only had news updates then) *WDIX News (1991-1995) *WB 35 News (1995-2002) *WB Dixieville News (2002-2006) *CW 35 News (2006-present) Station Slogans *Dixieville's Own (1986-2001) *Dixieville's Best for Entertainment (1988-1993) *Your Movie Station (1990-1995) *You'll Find Your Friends on WB 35 (1995-1996; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *We Stand Out to WB 35 (1996-1997; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *It's All Right Here on WB 35 (1997-1998; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Dubba-Dubba-Dubba WB 35 (1998-1999; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *The Best is Yet to Come on WB 35 (1999-2000; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *My Favorite Shows are on WB 35 (2000-2001; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *More People turn to WB 35 Than any other station (2001-2002; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *WB Dixieville is Here for Laughs (2002-2003; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *WB Dixieville is Always On (2003-2004; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Keep Us Laughing on WB Dixieville (2004-2005; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *The Best Shows are on WB Dixieville (2005-2006; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Catch the Brightest Stars on WB Dixieville (2006; localized version of The WB ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to The CW in 2006) *Free to Be CW 35 (2006-2007; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *CW 35, Every Night is Good (2007-2008; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *CW 35, TV Now (2014-2015; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *CW 35, Dare to Defy (2015-present; localized version of The CW ad campaign) Current On-Air Staff Brent Morrison - News Director *Darlene Seale - anchor; weekday mornings "CW 35 This Morning" *Max Enderson - anchor; weeknights at 10 *Jessica Esposito - anchor; weeknights at 10 *Rob Barnett - anchor; weekend evenings CW35 Weather Team *Alan Lawson - meteorologist; weekday mornings "CW 35 This Morning" *Melissa Lamb - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 10 *Tyler Williams - meteorologist; weekend evenings Sports Team *Matthew Cannon - sports director; weeknights at 10 *Jeff Floyd - sports reporter; weekend evenings Current On-Air Reporters *Christine Hearn - general assignment reporter *Krista Henson - general assignment reporter *Joshua Jefferson - general assignment reporter *Stacy Huff - general assignment reporter *Paul Boyett - general assignment reporter *Joe Hurwitz - general assignment reporter *Cheyenne Stevenson - general assignement reporter *David Thurman - general assignment reporter *Pamela Wallace - general assignement reporter *Phoebe Elam - general assignment reporter *Dustin Jones - general assignment reporter Category:Channel 35 Category:CW affiliated stations Category:Dixieville Category:Florida Category:Television channels and stations established in 1986 Category:Former independent stations Category:Former WB network affiliates Category:Former WB affiliates Category:Dual-affiliated stations Category:Sinclair Broadcast Group